the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Summer Camp
Harry Smith's Summer Camp is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in March 2015. Plot Harry Smith and his family gather round the kitchen table. His parents tell him and James Smith that they are going away to Dundundun for the weekend to see Over 9000 Shades of Blue, so they have booked both of them for summer camp. James can't wait but Harry is disappointed. He runs to The Black Foot Gang fort and tells David Marshall the news. He says there are loads of hot girls there and everyone gets to play video games. Suddenly Harry changes his mind. The next morning, the family board the RustBucket 2000 and head off to the camp in Alcatel. Harry is shocked to see the sight of a dozen exhausted-looking teenagers marching beside an enormous woman dressed in military clothes. The woman, known as Zara Hoyle, introduces herself. Harry asks her where the video games and swimming pool are. She says that there are none, and drones on about how video games are a waste of time. Katsuhiro Miyamoto, who is also at the camp, hears her and throws an R.O.B. Stack-Up brick. The projectile bounces off her stomach and hits him in the face. He is then forced to do over 9000 press ups, which makes him blast music from a glitched NES game in her ear. Harry dashes back to the RustBucket 2000, but it is already zooming off. He notices a sign that says "Camp Gunvine" and realises that David told him about the wrong camp! Zara continues to boast about her merit badges and escorts Harry and James to their room. Harry is surprised to see Alan Ross and Jordan Sanderson in the same room. They tell them that they have been sent to Camp Gunvine for the same reason as Harry. Zara storms into the room, throws James' Fancy Hippo plushie in the bin and demands that everybody must go to bed at 4 o'clock in the afternoon, as tomorrow will be a big day. Everyone climbs into bed and falls asleep. Harry turns on his light but Zara yells at him. He sneaks under the covers with his flashlight and watches Pamela Milne and Nicola Mitchell's pool party Greatvines on his Eyephone all night. The next morning, Zara wakes everybody up with her rusty tuba and drags everyone to the dreaded assault course. She lets James and a few others go to an area with kiddie play equipment, but Harry and the rest are sent to the main assault course. He is the slowest to complete it as he repeatedly falls in the dung. Later that evening, Harry asks everybody in the room if they want to escape. Nobody responds except Jordan, who says "I dunno" - Harry takes this as a yes. They then creep out and try to climb over the fence, however a guard spots them and they accidentally run into Zara's room and see her meditating. The next day, Harry queues for his lunch in the canteen and sees Greta Appleton serving the food. He asks her if they have burger and chips, but she says they only have stew, nothing else. He takes it anyway before he spits in it and throws it at her face, then he and Jordan run off into a wood. The two find a place to camp and build a tent out of twigs glued together with spit. Zara and her group march into the forest and find the two asleep in the tent. Near the end of the day when their parents come to pick them up, Zara gives Harry a survival skills award and James a tracker award. The reward for their achievement is a six-week holiday right at the camp. Harry refuses, and tells them that he thought it was a horrible experience. This causes Zara to start crying. The family arrive home with Grace Smith shouting at him for his rudeness. Characters *Harry Smith *James Smith *Grace Smith *Liam Smith *David Marshall *Zara Hoyle *Alan Ross *Jordan Sanderson *Katsuhiro Miyamoto *Patrick McCrae *Louisa McIntyre (briefly seen creeping at night) *Daniel May (briefly seen in the canteen complaining about the lack of sushi) *Greta Appleton *Pamela Milne (Harry watches her Greatvines) *Nicola Mitchell (appears in Greatvines) Music *Metal Slug 3 - The Military System (plays when Harry arrives at Camp Gunvine) *Super Mario RPG - Fight Against an Armed Boss (plays after Zara introduces herself) *Yoshi's Woolly World - Boss Tent (plays when Zara wakes the campers up and drags them to the assault course) *Yoshi's Woolly World - Castle Course (plays during Harry and Jordan's first escape attempt) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Legacy episodes